


take these broken wings

by simplyprologue



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, F/M, acok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyprologue/pseuds/simplyprologue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>They are not the hollow ones, these gamemakers have just crafted them to look that way.</i> Theirs is a song of pain and survival. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take these broken wings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Still not mine, but they're fair to use. US law told me so and everything.

They are the broken ones. Do not take our souls—take our bodies. Use us, abuse us. But leave us alone to live inside our heads, where we can be free. Only where we can be free. They are broken—the Hound and the little bird. They are not people, they are things crafted by the deft, cruel hands of the Lannisters—things made to be used and abused and their minds broken and twisted until they start breaking themselves.

They are not the hollow ones, these gamemakers have just crafted them to look that way. There is wisdom in pain, and they have found it, buried it deep inside where they cannot touch, cannot look. They are doubt, the ripple on the lake; silently, they traverse King’s Landing. They wait, because they have learned how to be strong. To be broken, yet defiant. To be quiet, and survive. To be dead, and still breathe, with lungs made of iron and limbs made of lead. 

He watches her, and he is tired. Tired, and not quite old enough to be weary. Twenty-nine, born in summer, aged in winter. Summer once, winter again. They are too fucking alike, he and this little bird. 

And maybe one day one of them will be alive enough to save them. 


End file.
